Little things
Little things es el título de una de las canciones del nuevo disco de One Direction, Take Me Home. Letra y traducción Zayn: Your hand fits in mine ------- Tu mano encaja con la mia Like It’s made just for me ------- Como si estuviera hecha solo para mí But bear this in mind ------- Pero ten esto en cuenta It was meant to be ------- Así estaba destinado a ser And I’m joining up the dots ------- Y estoy uniendo los puntos With the freckles on your cheeks ------- Con las pecas de tus mejillas And it all makes sense to me... ------- Y todo tiene sentido para mí... Liam: I know you’ve never loved ------- Se que nunca has querido The crinkles by your eyes when you smile, ------- Las arrugas de tus ojos cuando sonríes You’ve never loved ------- Nunca has amado Your stomach or your thighs ------- Tu barriga o tus piernas The dimples in your back ------- Los hoyuelos en tu espalda At the bottom of your spine ------- Al final de tu columna But I’ll love them endlessly ------- Pero yo los amaré interminablemente Liam y Zayn: I won’t let these little things slip ------- No dejaré que estas cositas Out of my mouth ------- Se escapen de mi boca But if I do ------- Pero si lo hago It’s you ------- Eres tú (Oh It’s you) ------- (Oh eres tú) They add up to ------- Ellas se suman a ti I'm in love with you ------- Estoy enamorado de ti And all these little things ------- Y de todas estas cositas Louis: You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea ------- No puedes irte a la cama sin una taza de té And maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep ------- Y quizás esa es la razón de que no hables cuando duermes And all those conversations ------- Y todas esas conversaciones Are the secrets that I keep ------- Son secretos que guardo Though it makes no sense to me ------- Aún cuando no tiene ningún sentido para mí Harry: I know you’ve never loved ------- Se que nunca has amado The sound of your voice on tape ------- El sonido de tu voz en las grabaciones You never want to know how much you weigh ------- Nunca quieres saber cuanto pesas You still have to squeeze into your jeans ------- Aún tienes que apretarte en tus vaqueros But you’re perfect to me ------- Pero eres perfecta para mí Louis y Harry: I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth ------- No dejaré que estas cositas se escapen de mi boca But if it’s true ------- Pero es verdad It’s you ------- Eres tú It’s you they add up to ------- Eres tú ellas se suman a ti I’m in love with you ------- Estoy enamorado de ti And all these little things ------- Y de todas estas cositas Niall: You’ll never love yourself ------- Nunca te amarás a ti misma Half as much as I love you ------- Ni la mitad de lo que te amo yo You’ll never treat yourself right darling ------- Nunca te tratarás bien, cariño But I want you to ------- Pero quiero que lo hagas If I let you know ------- Si te dejo saber que estoy aquí para ti I’m here ------- Estoy aquí For you ------- Para ti Maybe you love yourself ------- Tal vez te ames Like I love you, oh ------- Como yo te amo Harry: I’ve just let these little things slip ------- Dejé que estas cositas Out of my mouth ------- Se escapen de mi boca Because it’s you ------- Porque eres tú Oh it’s you ------- Oh eres tú It’s you ------- Eres tú They add up to ------- Ellas se suman a ti And I’m in love with you ------- Y estoy enamorado de ti And all these little things ------- Y de todas estas cositas All: I won’t let these little things slip ------- No dejaré que estas cositas Out of my mouth ------- Se escapen de mi boca But if it’s true ------- Pero es verdad It’s you ------- Eres tú It’s you they add up to ------- Eres tú, ellas se suman a ti I’m in love with you ------- Estoy enamorado de ti And all your little things ------- Y de todas tus cositas Vídeo thumb|center|300px Curiosidades *Se lanzó el 29 de Octumbre de 2012. *Los autores de la canción son: Ed Sheeran y Fiona Bevan. *Publicada el 29 de octubre de 2012. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home